


Just the Way You Are

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Adam, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Smitten Nigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a Tumblr Prompt: </p>
<p>13. “I know I’m supposed to be your best man/maid of honor, but maybe I should mention now that I’m in love with you.”</p>
<p>Adam asks Nigel to be his best man.<br/>Nigel does not take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re what?” 

Adam’s eyes were full of excitement as he stood in front of Nigel, practically vibrating as he repeated, “I’m getting married! Beth said yes and she…” 

The rest of the sentence was white noise as Nigel tried to process, picturing standing next to Adam while he married that uppity bitch he’d been dating that Nigel couldn’t stand to be in the same room with for more than five minutes without sniping at her. Picturing Adam at posh fucking parties, standing silently and trying to bite his tongue when he wanted to talk about the weight of a star compared to fucking moon or forcing himself to eat fancy food he hated and having a panic attack after that Nigel couldn’t help him down from. 

“Fuck that,” Nigel growled, crushing the beer can in his hand as he slammed it down on the table between them, “No.” 

Adam startled, his smile slipping away quickly. “What?” 

“No, you can’t fucking marry her Adam. What are you gonna do, run around with her rich fucking friends who treat you like a sideshow? Pretend to be one of those assholes who drives a Prius?” 

Adam’s eyes narrowed and his lip quivered as he said, “So what if I am? I…that’s what I’m supposed to do, that’s what everyone does and I want to be like them I…” 

Nigel tossed the beer can across the room, hitting the edge of the sink and stood up, “BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!” 

He watched Adam’s face fall completely and knew he’d said the exact wrong thing. “Get out.” 

Nigel stood up, “No, darling that’s not what I…” 

Adam grabbed his soda can and threw it at Nigel’s chest, orange crush spilling down the front of his shirt. “GO! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! GO!” 

He put his hands up and backed away, “Darling, that’s not what I meant to say, I meant that…” 

Adam rushed him, pushing hard again and again till Nigel had no choice but to be steered out and when the door closed behind him he pressed his forehead against it. 

“Fuck!” 

He slammed his fist against the door. “Adam, listen to me. Darling, I didn’t mean what you thought I meant.” 

He heard music start to play, loud classical music that would drown out anything he had to say. 

Adam didn’t hear him whisper, “I meant that you’re fucking perfect just the way you are,” and Nigel went back to his apartment to get shitfaced. 

Inside Adam was lying against the wall, his knees up to his chest as he fought to breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty days. 

It had been thirty fucking days since Adam would even look at him, let alone listen, and Nigel had tried everything he could think of. 

Letters–torn and returned.

Phone calls–ignored and blocked.

Standing outside Adam’s apartment–he didn’t leave for a week. 

So he’d stopped all together, barely even laying his eyes on Adam at all unless by accident and it was tearing his fucking heart out. 

No more late night visits, listening to Adam talk about the fucking stars for an hour and trying to point them out while he kept missing them. 

No more barging into Adam’s house early the next morning and eating cereal out of his bowl and making his face scrunch up so adorably that Nigel wanted to kiss the tip of his nose. 

Yeah, that was the fucking kicker. 

He was in fucking love with Adam.

He knew why he’d gotten so upset now and it just made imagining Adam with that bitch for the rest of his life so much worse. 

Nigel walked up the stairs into the building on the night of day thirty, not expecting to run into Adam at all but stopped halfway when he saw someone else instead. 

Beth.

“Buy your dress yet?” he asked, not even knowing why except to start a fight he shouldn’t. 

Her eyes narrowed and she hissed, “None of your business,” trying to get past him but he stood in the way. 

“No, it fucking is. You might have gotten Adam to think he needs you but we both know damn well he doesn’t.” 

He watched her eyes widen as she said, “Just because he finally realized what a monster you are,” she stepped in close, “Doesn’t mean he needs me any less. He needs someone who understands him and still loves him anyway.” 

Nigel laughed, “You don’t need to fucking understand him despite who he fucking is. He’s Adam, and he’s the most beautiful, straight fucking forward and amazing person I’ve ever met. He doesn’t need you, he doesn’t need me, he doesn’t need anyone at all and…” 

“You listen here,” Beth started and both of them stopped when they were interrupted. 

“Nigel?” 

Nigel looked up and saw Adam staring at him with wide eyes, his chest rising quickly as he stood there. 

“You talking me again, darling?”

Adam’s lip trembled as he asked, “You don’t think there’s anything wrong with me? You said…”

Nigel turned and walked up the steps, standing closer than he should be but not fucking care in the slightest. 

“I said you weren’t like everyone else, darling, because you’re not,” he confessed, reaching out to touch Adam’s flushed cheek and sighing as Adam leaned into the touch, “And that’s why I’m in fucking love with every single damn part of you.” 

Adam’s eyes widened even more, Nigel watched the cogs turning in his head as the words started to sink in and the smile he got in return was radiant beyond fucking measure. 

“Oh,” Adam breathed, putting his hand over Nigel’s on his cheek. 

“Adam….” Beth said from behind Nigel and making him pull his hand away, despite Adam’s face falling as he turned to leave. 

“I’ll just leave you to it, then,” he mumbled, barely looking up as he passed them by and went into his own place down the hall. 

Fucking stupid. 

What was he expecting out of that but humiliation in front of Adam’s rich fiance? 

He grabbed cigarettes out of his pocket and put one in his mouth, reaching into his other when there was a knock at the door. 

“It’s me,” Adam’s voice was unmistakable and he opened the door just enough to peer out. 

“Beth go home?” he asked, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and playing with it, rolling his fingers around. 

Adam nodded, “I told her to leave, I…I wanted to talk to you.” 

Nigel frowned and opened the door, stepping out of Adam’s way as he came inside. 

Adam never came inside. 

Ever.

The only time he could remember Adam even being in his house was the day they first met and he’d knocked on the door demanding Nigel pay for the detergent he stole when Adam left it in the laundry room. They’d ended up sharing a laugh over it later, but to this day he always bought Adam’s laundry soap without even asking every single month. 

Nigel sighed, “Are we okay, darling? I…fuck, I missed you terribly, and I…” 

Adam kissed him so fast he nearly fell over, a forceful kiss that was not what he’d ever expected imagining it over the course of the last month and now that he finally felt Adam’s lips on his Nigel never wanted to let him go. 

He let the cigarette in his hand drop as he pulled Adam closer, groaning into the kiss as he felt sure fingers curl at the back of his neck. A taste of Adam’s tongue and he was shaking as they parted, kissing pecks at those swollen lips even as they both fought to catch their breath. 

“Nigel, I…” 

“Yes, whatever the fuck it is. Yes. Whatever you want, Adam, yes.” 

Adam laughed, his hands on Nigel’s cheeks as they stared at each other. 

“Whatever I want?” 

Nigel nodded, breathless. “Anything.” 

Adam smiled, “The stars, Nigel. Would you give me the stars?” 

Nigel kissed him again, “The moon, the stars, the fucking sun, I…” 

“Beth…” 

Nigel sighed, pressing his cheek into Adam’s as he said, “Even if this is something we do while you still marry her.” 

Adam tensed, pushing him back. “You…I would never do that!” 

Nigel frowned, “But you’re getting married, sweetheart.” 

Adam dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring, “Not anymore. I told her I wanted to be with you. I love you.” 

“Adam…” 

“I told Beth that I didn’t want to marry her, and she got mad throwing this at me so I came to see you because it hurt so much when I couldn’t see you. I even bought the cigarettes you smoke and tried to get the smell back but…” 

Nigel laughed, grabbing to pull him into another kiss that was softer this time. He nuzzled at Adam’s cheek, “Fuck, Adam, fuck. Just…please keep talking. Tell me anything.” 

Adam’s hand came to his back, a shy touch that he shivered from and the whispered, “I missed you so much that I bought four different types of beer but none of them smelled the same so they’re all at my house because I don’t like beer.”

Nigel held him tighter and kissed his temple, “Lucky for us both, darling, I do.” 

Adam’s hand came down to his side, rubbing slowly, “Now you tell me something,” Adam said softly, head up as he smiled. 

“The stars are not nearly as much fun to look at without you,” Nigel confessed, as Adam kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam was even better in his arms than Nigel had ever thought he would be.

Nights looking at the stars were now spent in one chair instead of two, close touches and neck kisses as his Star explained what it was they were looking for.

A week into their new relationship and he was even further in love than he’d been before, and it was starting to become painfully obvious.

“What’s this?”

Nigel looked up from the book he’d been reading, then swiftly down again.

“I thought you’d like it.”

It was a star plush toy Nigel had seen in the gas station buying cigarettes this morning, and the man he’d bought it from had given him a look that made Nigel want to punch his fucking face in.

Nigel was growing anxious at the lack of response from Adam so he looked up, surprised to see Adam frowning.

“Darling, what is it?”

 

Adam was holding the star so tightly and Nigel got up, unable to stay so far away seeing him so upset.

“Adam, what’s,” he started to say when Adam threw the plush down coming at him with determination in his eyes.

He grabbed the front of Nigel’s shirt and pulled, drawing him in close for a crushing kiss that had them both short of breath when it was finished.

“I’m not a little kid,” Adam breathed, kissing him again.

Nigel gently moved back, “Did I say you were?”

Adam frowned, “You bought me a toy, that’s not what you buy someone you want to have sex with,” he looked at Nigel and licked his lips, “And I want to have sex with you. Do you want to have sex with me?”

Nigel let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding before putting his hand on Adam’s cheek. “I bought you a fucking star because I saw it and know you love them,” he kissed Adam again, a gentle slide of lips that had him fighting to stop, “And I want to have sex with you, Star, I just thought you would wish to go slower and didn’t…”

Adam brightened, his smile making Nigel smile in return. “You bought me a star toy because you were thinking of me,” his hands came to Nigel’s shirt, undoing buttons, “And I think we’ve gone slow enough already.”

Nigel started to help with his shirt, hands working alongside Adam’s as he kissed Adam again, “I’m always thinking of you, darling, even when I didn’t know I was,” he let his shirt drop off his shoulders and to the couch.

Adam paused, staring at his chest.

“You,” Nigel shivered at the touch of Adam’s fingers to his scar, “Someone hurt you.”

Nigel took his hand, kissing the fingers, “A lot of people have hurt me, darling,” he pulled Adam’s shirt off, “And a lot more still will,” moving to taste Adam’s chest when Adam’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“I won’t, not ever,” Adam promised, “Never.”

His hand lay over Nigel’s heart, the mere idea of his little Star hurting him was ridiculous but then Nigel remembered the month he’d spent without Adam.

Adam could hurt him more than anyone else.

He kissed Adam again, brushing his lips against Adam’s cheek as he whispered, “I’d fucking deserve it, Star, if you did. All of it.”

Adam’s kisses against his cheek were soft, lush, and sweeter than any he’d done before. Nigel sighed, pulling him in closer as he heard his Star’s whispered, “Never,” as Nigel felt Adam moving them back towards the bedroom.

His arousal was building the longer they moved, Adam’s bare skin slinking against his just enough to tease. Nigel readied himself to press Adam back into the bed and was surprised when Adam pulled him instead, his surprised gasp as he felt Adam’s smile against his.

“Darling, I’m not entirely sure I will last long,” he confessed, Adam’s hands moving to undo his belt, “I have been…”

The first touch of Adam’s hand to his cock made him groan, helping take off his fucking jeans because there was no way he’d let this end even before it started.

Adam laughed as Nigel stood up, kicking his shoes as Adam’s face flushed watching him but not moving to get naked himself.

When Nigel stood completely nude, his cock jutting out proudly under his Star’s intense scrutiny he asked, “Darling, if we’re going to do this you cannot continue to wear clothing.”

Adam smiled, rolling over onto his back as he offered, “I wanted you to do it for me, you seemed to like doing it earlier.”

Nigel growled, launching himself at Adam and kissing his lower belly as he did just that, undoing Adam’s belt as Nigel felt small shivers from him. He nearly ripped the pants and underwear getting them down, Adam giggling once more at his impatience though one lick shut that down completely. “Darling, help would be appreciated.”

Adam lifted his hips and Nigel pulled the rest away, his hands coming to Adam’s legs and up pressing kisses in his wake. “Nigel, that feels so good. I like that, don’t stop,” Adam breathed, pressing up into every touch.

He stopped at his cock, looking up at Adam and whispering, “You have done this before, Star, yes?”

Adam looked down at him, his pupils blown and quite wide as he said, “I’m not a virgin, I’ve,” he huffed, “Had sex before.”

Nigel kissed at his groin, nuzzling the hair and making Adam’s hardness even more evident where it touched his skin. “Not just sex, darling, I’m talking anal sex not just…”

Adam’s hand came to the back of his head and into his hair, “No, never, but I want to with you so much. I think about it all the time and I just really want you to touch me, please,” he pulled Nigel’s head down, “Touch me, I want you to touch me, I….”

Nigel could not deny him anything, and especially not this. He licked first, a long taste that had Adam crying out as he fought not to fuck up into the movement. Nigel nuzzled against his cock and said, “Would you like to fuck my mouth, Star? Tell me what you need.”

Adam groaned, “I…I just want to cum, please Nigel. I just….”

Nigel brought the tip of Adam’s length into his mouth, sucking hard and reveling in the tighter grip on his hair in response. He felt his own cock begging for attention but ignored it, he’d spend all night pleasuring Adam if he could.

He was so far gone now it was ridiculous.

He started to move his hand in time with his mouth, up and down his tongue against every part he could reach though the ache between his legs was a distraction. Nigel pulled his mouth off, licking at his lips as he said, “Tell me you have everything already, darling,” he rubbed up and down Adam’s calves.

Adam nodded, eyes now low lidded as he directed, “The drawer, I can reach I…”

Nigel kissed the hand that absently attempted to reach, instead standing and getting it himself. He bent down and kissed Adam fully before he resumed his space on the bed kneeling now.

“Adam, look at me.”

Adam flopped back and smiled at him, licking his lips as he spoke, “I love you,” he breathed, hips moving as he wiggled, “I want to feel you, Nigel, I want it to be warm all over like before when you were kissing me and I…”

Nigel kissed his knee, “Whatever you fucking wish, Star, just open your legs for me.”

Adam did just that, sighing as Nigel pressed a wet digit inside of him. The first touch made him gasp, breath getting louder as Nigel stroked. He watched the changes in Adam’s face as his finger moved, adding a second almost too soon but the deep groan upon finding Adam’s perfect spot made him smile as he took Adam’s cock in his fist and began to move in time with his fingers.

The hitched breaths and gasping groans from Adam were making him even harder, straining not to rub off on Adam’s leg in his desperation. The third finger made Adam cry out and come apart in his hand, his Star’s passion spilling into his hand as he moved.

“Nigel! Don’t stop, please!”

He didn’t, pressing in deeper and when Adam’s deep groaned whimper sounded throughout the bedroom Nigel nearly fell apart himself. His panted, “Darling, you were so beautiful,” made Adam smile.

“I want you in me now, can we?”

Nigel nodded, fumbling for the condom and getting it on quite swiftly with his cum wet hand. “You should’ve wiped that off,” Adam scolded, “It’s not…”

He was suddenly over Adam and kissing him quiet, his cock moving against Adam’s as he did and his hoarse, “I want you to ride me,” as he kissed Adam’s earlobe, “Would you like that, darling?” made Adam whimper.

“Yes, I want to, I want,” Adam pushed him over onto the bed shaking, looking for the lube as he put some in his palm to slick Nigel some more.

Nigel bit his lip hard as he felt Adam’s touch to him, a groan coming out loudly before he put his hand over Adam’s to warn, “I’ll cum so much faster, Star, if you keep doing that.”

Adam nodded and let go, sitting up and letting Nigel’s hands on his hips move him into position.

The first press down had them both moaning and Adam tensed, Nigel’s hand coming to his cock as he moved a bit more. “All right, Star?” he asked, worry evident on his face.

Adam nodded, swallowing as he said, “It just feels so full. I feel so full with you inside me. I want more, can I do more?”

Nigel croaked, “Whatever you wish for, Star, whatever you fucking wish for. Just don’t do too…”

Adam did some more and Nigel cried out, hands tightening enough to bruise Adam’s hips as he stalled him.

“Nigel?”

“I’m gonna cum so soon, darling, I’m sorry. I just…it’s never…fuck Adam, I love you. You know how much I adore you, I can’t…”

Adam took his left hand and kissed it, pressing down more as Nigel opened his eyes and his Star’s, “Move,” made him do just that.

The first press up had Nigel sighing, pulling Adam down for a kiss that had them both breathless after. “I won’t last long,” he warned again, “I’m sorry, Adam, so fucking sorry, I can’t.”

Adam smiled, sitting up and moving them both himself as he said, “I want to see it, please cum for me, Nigel. I want to see.”

Nigel shouted out at that, feeling the build up as he groaned, “Adam, I can’t, oh fuck, I’m…”

Adam moved more, sighing and moaning, “You feel so good and so big, I want to feel it. Please?”

When he came it was almost too much, his shout loud enough to wake the neighbors he was sure but fuck if he cared seeing Adam’s surprised and delighted smile watching. The shaking after was a tremor he wasn’t familiar with, Adam’s kisses of his chest but not moving made him sigh.

“You’ll hurt yourself, Adam, just move,” he warned, “Fuck, c’mere.”

Adam pulled up as Nigel moved them both, the world bereft of being connected with Adam making him curse as he kissed against his Star’s neck. “Perfect, Nigel,” Adam whispered, “So perfect. I want to do it again, can we do it again later?”

Nigel chuckled, “It’s time for dinner, isn’t it Star? You haven’t eaten yet.”

Adam lifted his head up and frowned, “Is it?”

Nigel rubbed his cheek, “It is,” he sighed, removing and tying off his condom before tossing it, “And I can’t do that again in five seconds, you know that better than I do.”

Adam smiled, “An hour?”

Nigel kissed his cheek, “I may be old but I’m not dead, Star. Forty minutes. Now go start the macaroni, I’ll be there in a second.”

Adam giggled, getting off the bed and walking around the room unabashedly naked.

Nigel ogled him and winked, his answering smile making Nigel smile in return. He followed without dressing and saw Adam fiddling with the star plush with a frown.

“Adam?”

He sighed, “I was going to bring it with me to work but I think it would make me think of sex all the time now, so that’s probably not a good idea.”

Nigel grinned, kissing him on the cheek. “As long as you think of me when you’re thinking of sex, Star, I think it’s a fucking great idea.”


End file.
